Il mondo in una mano
by Valechan91
Summary: Iwaizumi e Oikawa. Insieme da sempre. Curiosi di sapere i retroscena della loro storia?


Eccomi di ritorno con una nuova IwaOi.

Perché un legame speciale, basato sul sentimento più vero e non sull'odio o sul sesso, va diffuso in ogni dove. Ringrazio chi leggerà ancora una volta su una delle coppie più speciali e vere della serie.

Update: every sunday

Capitolo 1- Il mio obiettivo. Il nostro obiettivo

Terzo anno di scuole medie. Avevano perso ancora una volta. Contro quel dannato Ushiwaka.  
Ushijima Wakatoshi. Il primo muro che doveva abbattere per arrivare in cima.  
No, che dovevano abbattere.  
Oltre a quel piccolo genietto del suo kouhai, Kageyama Tobio, che si era ritrovato davanti all'improvviso in squadra, c'era ancora quel grosso e odioso muro.  
Oikawa lo fissò con astio, che aumentò vedendo l'impercettibile sguardo dell'avversario. Aveva voglia di colpirlo, come non aveva fatto con Tobio, sempre grazie solo a lui. Ma aveva capito, e lasciò perdere.  
Non si sarebbe abbattuto come aveva fatto in precedenza con Kageyama, no, stavolta no.  
Dietro di lui, avvertiva la presenza della sola persona che gli era sempre stata accanto, quella per la quale doveva la sua passione per quello sport e quella che gli aveva impedito di fare qualcosa di cui (forse) si sarebbe pentito e che gli sarebbe costata cara.  
Iwaizumi Hajime, il suo migliore amico e compagno di una vita.  
Lo fissò di sottecchi, anche lui aveva i pugni serrati dalla rabbia. Ma si sarebbero rifatti.  
Lo avrebbero battuto, quell'odioso Ushiwaka.

"Iwa-chaaaaaan tu quale scuola superiore sceglierai?" gli aveva chiesto tempo prima Oikawa  
Molti volevano ingaggiarlo, volevano lui per la sua bravura. Si era sentito profondamente offeso quando un giorno gli si erano proposti quelli della Shiratorizawa, avendo già letto sui giornali che quel maledetto avrebbe continuato in quelle scuole superiori. Rifiutò con uno dei suoi sorrisi più falsi e gettò via i moduli come fossero appestati, come qualcosa di disgustoso.  
"Come se lo venissi dire a te, Shittykawa!" fu la pronta risposta dell'amico.  
" Dimmelo, Iwa-chan. Perché io ho deciso"  
"Ah?" chiese sorpreso il ragazzo  
"Andrò nella stessa scuola di Iwa-chan" fece la sua solita linguetta, per poi riprendere il suo cipiglio serio " siamo in due a dover vincere contro Ushiwaka dopo tre anni di sconfitte. Qui se la caveranno con Tobio-chan, almeno credo. Quel ragazzino è così stupido"  
Iwaizumi rimase interdetto. " Puoi scommetterci. Ma non venire a piangere da me, se poi l'Aoba Johsai non fa per te, Kusoikawa. Spera che non te lo ritrovi all'università, Ushiwaka"  
" RUDE IWA-CHAN!" sbraitò sgomento e disgustato l'alzatore " e non lanciarmi una maledizione simile! Non voglio!"  
La discussione si chiuse lì e i due si iscrissero al liceo Aoba Johsai.  
I due, però, non sapevano che dentro di loro qualcosa iniziava a cambiare…

Con loro, il motto " governa il campo" divenne concreto. Anche se la Seijo, così era abbreviato il nome, si ritrovava sempre a perdere contro la Shiratorizawa e non aveva mai partecipato ai Nazionali, la squadra divenne in breve tempo famosa.  
E a dare lustro fu anche l'ingresso di Oikawa Tooru, a cui era stato dato l'anno prima il titolo di miglior alzatore delle scuole medie.  
Fu al loro terzo anno che le cose cambiarono. Oikawa lo pensò e ghignò appena messo piede nella scuola.  
Quell'anno, oltre a Ushiwaka, avrebbe voluto battere anche il suo caro, dannato kouhai, Kageyama Tobio, entrato anche lui al liceo.  
"Sei irritante, Shittykawa! Levati quel ghigno dalla faccia! Ti pesto!" disse Iwaizumi, prendendolo a calci e facendo sbattere contro gli armadietti.  
"Il mio bellissimo viso! Rude Iwa-cha…" non terminò la frase, sotto l'occhiata di fuoco dell'Asso.  
" Se non vuoi che ti tiri questa palla in faccia muoviti a cambiarti, Kusoikawa" disse perentorio, iniziando a cambiarsi.  
"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!" si lamentò l'alzatore  
Non gli importava di quell'amichevole persa a causa del suo riposo forzato. Il suo infortuno alle medie (come dimenticarlo) si era aggravato con gli anni e doveva portare il tutore. Il medico gli aveva dato proprio qualche giorno di riposo, ma non gli interessava. Non sarebbe stato soddisfatto.  
Lo avrebbe battuto sul campo in una partita ufficiale.  
Arrivarono così gli Inter-high.  
E riuscì a batterlo, Tobio.  
"Tobio… con i tuoi progressi, arriverà il giorno in cui mi batterai… ma quel giorno non è oggi."  
Oikawa se ne era reso conto: il suo kouhai lo avrebbe superato, come un allievo che supera il maestro.  
Lui odiava i geni, e quel piccolo genietto lo irritava, ancor più se era la sua fonte di ispirazione.  
Adesso era il momento di vederselo con quel muro viola che da sei anni a questa parte tentava di abbattere senza successo. Era riuscito a capirlo, Tobio, e al momento contava solo questo.  
La persona che più voleva battere non era lui. La persona che più odiava al mondo, e che mai aveva apprezzato, non era lui. Odiava i geni, ma se c'era un pregio che concedeva a Tobio era quello di fare alzate assurde. Lo ammetteva candidamente, di non poterle fare.  
Ora doveva però battere la Shiratorizawa.  
Però…  
23 a 25.

"Tutte le nostre strategie, tutti i nostri schemi… spazzati via dalla semplice forza bruta".  
Fu questo che pensò Oikawa, ancora una volta sconfitto. Ancora una volta, il muro non aveva ceduto.  
Negli spogliatoi, tra le lacrime, i giocatori si facevano forza. Oikawa rimase immobile, e ad attenderlo, Iwaizumi, come sempre.  
"Aaaaah siamo patetici, Iwa-chan. Ushiwaka-chan ci ha battuti ancora" disse con quel suo sorrisetto falso.  
Quel sorriso che ad Iwaizumi non solo non piaceva. Lo irritava oltre ogni limite.  
"Vedi di non compatire nessuno e smettila " sentenziò fissandolo a braccia incrociate  
"Ma è vero! Quanti anni sono che ci batte?" commentò di rimando l'alzatore  
Non si stava abbattendo, ma era una realtà che li avesse battuti ancora.  
Iwaizumi a grandi falcate si avvicinò all'amico e lo prese per il colletto, fissandolo con collera.  
" Non dire stupidaggini o ti picchio! Abbiamo battuto Kageyama per adesso. Ci rifaremo al torneo di primavera. Quindi adesso alza il culo e preparati. Hai bisogno di dormire, Shittykawa"  
Oikawa lo fissò negli occhi. Anche il compagno era frustrato, quella stretta glielo diceva chiaramente.  
Lo allontanò, piano, poggiandogli una mano sul pugno. " Si, si, va bene, Iwa-chan"  
Tornarono a casa affranti e desiderosi di riposo.  
Oikawa stentò a dormire, e iniziò a fissare la luna.  
" Dannato Ushiwaka… dannato infortunio…" sussurrò appena.  
Il suo segreto delle medie, ancora rinchiuso nel suo cuore.  
Non sapeva che anche il suo Asso ne serbava uno, di segreto…

Iwaizumi era ancora più frustrato. Così frustrato da tirare un pugno al muro della sua stanza.  
Dovevano battere Ushiwaka, e lo avrebbero fatto quell'autunno.  
Si sarebbero ritrovati contro quel piccolo genietto di Kageyama, che stava cambiando grazie a quel piccoletto dai capelli arancioni.  
Lo avrebbero battuto, e poi avrebbe dischiuso quel piccolo segreto che si portava dentro da un po'.

Oikawa, prima di addormentarsi, ripensò all'infortunio che gli aveva cambiato la vita…


End file.
